Sakira Adventure
by Aya Eliya
Summary: Sakura and Syaoran's kids in ten years.
1. 000 Prologue

Tomoyo and Eriol's daughter, Sakira, is the image of her mother, with her father's mysterious ways. She has long black hair, and it is always loose. Her mother and father never let her put it up, as they feel that would be wasting it. When Sakira is 10, she is sent to Hong Kong, to meet Meiling, Syaoran and Sakura. But Tomoyo and Eriol were living in Washington, and they were having a layover in Canada. So Sakira is on a flight, for some reason laid over in Quebec when a red light starts blinking. In the confusion, Sakira is forgotten. The important know it all passengers brush her aside. Sakira knows something is wrong. She brushes away the oxygen mask, and grabs her parachute. She slides past the adults, and looks in compartments until she finds a survival pack. She then opens the door to the plane, and gets out. People think that was the emergency, the door was opening. The pilot never tells them he did it just to stir them up. No one notices Sakira is gone. The girl in the white and blue sailor dress is currently floating down into the forest of Canada. 


	2. 001 Sakira Lands

Chapter 1-Sakira lands  
  
Sakira slowly sat up. She was wrapped in a parachute, slowly drifting towards earth. She heard the plane above her, flying past. *No one will notice I'm gone. They never noticed I was there in the first place. Sakura and Syaoran will. But will they call mother and father?*  
  
Sakira realized she was going to land in water. She sighed, her clothes would get wet. At least that was all she had brought. Better no gifts were ruined.  
  
~*~  
  
Syaoko was ready. "Come on, dad! Let's go! I can't wait to meet her!" Syaoran smiled at his son. "Her flight won't be in for another few hours. Stop worrying."  
  
~*~  
  
On the plane, the pilot smiled warmly. "Please buckle up. We will be landing shortly." The pilot noticed subconsiously that there was a seat empty. However, the thought didn't make sense for a few hours.  
  
~*~  
  
Tomoko pulled at his mother's hand. "Can we go yet, mother?" Meiling smiled at her black haired son. "No, your father isn't home yet, and she's still flying over Canada."  
  
~~*  
  
Back in Canada, Sakira was struggling out of her parachute, that seemed intent on drowning her. She kicked and punched it, but it just gave. Finally, she clawed at it, and bit at it, ripping it. She fought her way free. She swam for the surface, unsure of how much farther she had to go. She knew only that if it was more than a few yards, she wouldn't make it. 


	3. 002 Nightfall

Chapter 2-Nightfall  
  
Sakira sighed, and quietly sat in the fading sun light. This was nice. Much better than the plane, where everyone was drinking and yelling and singing and talking. She rubbed the large black pendant around her neck. And then.  
  
Then they came. Sakira knew mosquitos from Yreka, where she lived, but she did not know the little black bugs that held on and didn't brush away unless she crushed them. Sakira lost it. She screamed, flung her hair, and pirouetted, trying to get them off. Sakira then figured it out.   
  
She leapt into the water, held her breath while her pests died. She swam slightly away from them, and resurfaced. They instantly recharged. She went down again, and tried to think of how to float so she could breathe, but not get bitten. She carefully placed tendrils of hair over her nose, and gently let her nose surface. She took a tentative breath, and opened her eyes.   
The swarm was splitting. Some were waiting for her to resurface. Others were moving on to find fresh prey, not as intelligent. Sakira waited until they all flew back to wherever their nest was. She surfaced, and understood why. Soaking wet, it was freezing. Shivering, she went back to where she'd laid her suitcase and dozed.  
  
~*~  
  
Tomoko secretly left that night for the airport. He found his 4th cousin Syaoko already there. "Something's not right here. Father says it's probably the flight's been delayed. But I felt uneasy this afternoon." Tomoko nodded. He had, too.  
  
~*~  
  
Meiling went in to check on Tomoko. He had been very upset going to bed last night. She smiled. He had put the pillow over his head. She touched it. "Good night son. In the morning, we'll tell you they were arriving while you fell asleep." Meiling silently exited the boy's room.  
  
~*~  
  
Syaoran went to check on Syaoko. He entered the room. His son's sword was missing. He checked his son's drawer. His cell phone, and experimental checkbook were gone as well. "Sakura?" he yelled. Sakura came out, rubbing her eyes. "You're going to wake him up." Syaoran laughed. "He never fell asleep. He won't get a checkbook again for a few YEARS!" Sakura grasped Syaoran's arm. "Our son's, gone?" she gasped. Syaoran didn't reply. He picked up his own pink cell phone, a remnant from days a decade ago...  
  
"Hello, Tomoro, sorry to wake you up, but I need to talk to your son, if he's home." Tomoro let out an odd noise. "Home? Meiling just checked on him. Can't it wait until tomorrow?" Syaoran sighed. "No. My son has gone to the airport. I need to know if Tomoko gave him any money. Both boys were uneasy about Sakira's flight here."   
Tomoro groaned, but it sounded like he was getting up and stumbling out of his room. "Tomoko?" Tomoro said in a normal voice. "Wake up, son." Syaoran heard the sheets pulled back. Tomoro yelled, and Syaoran knew the phone had been dropped on the floor. He waited. "Meiling! Tomoko's gone." Syaoran recognized his cousin's light footfalls. She picked up the phone. "Stop blushing, Tomoro. Syaoran never hangs up until he gets his info. "Are any money or weapons missing?" Meiling quickly checked. "His sword and ceremonial robes. He did not tell us where he kept his money. That was his business." Syaoran held down a swear. "Any idea how much he had?" Meilin calculated. "He's had an allowance a year, a few odd jobs. Not that much." Syaoran thought quickly. "Tomoro's brother! Isn't he a travel agent?" Meiling screamed. "Yes! I didn't think-" Syaoran snapped, "That's why I called!" Sakura placed a hand on her husband's shoulder.   
  
He calmed down. "Sorry, but my son is missing as well. Only he has 350 in checks. With 500, he could easily make it to Canada with a travel agent." Meiling laughed. "Do you hear yourself, cousin? Yen isn't worth that much!"   
Syaoran sighed. "No, I'm calculating in American terms. That's what they'll change their money into." Meiling calculated again. "Why did I ever spoil that child?" she moaned. "He has 400 american invested in stocks. He knows the passwords and details." she tried to muffle out her voice. "Tomoro, tell me his computer's still here?" Tomoro must have shook his head, because Meiling moaned again. "Syaoran, you know where they are. Tell me. I'm too tired to think." Syaoran said drily, "Well, they've exchanged their Yen for American dollars, which is worth ----- yen." Meiling screamed, "How do you know?" Syaoran tapped another button on his son's laptop. "Under an hour ago, my son sold all his shares, in american and japanese currencies. 15 minutes ago, he had his money translated to dollars, and checked out a book on international currency. I suspect while on the plane he'll get himself accustomed with the system. Both accounts will be shot before Japanese daylight, although it is just dawning in America." None realized the girl had a layover in Canada. Oh, a second ago, your son sold your shares along with his own. That is referring to Tomoro of course." Syaoran heard swearing, but acted as if he didn't. "If I can, I'll stop them. However, unless you checked on your kid half an hour ago, they're likely already on the plane headed --- knows where in America."   
  
~~*  
  
Sakira shivered, and slowly sat up. What had awakened her? Buzzing. Her eyes widened. The bloodsuckers returned! She ran for the water. One of the last things she wanted to do, since she was half dry after shivering and coughing all night. "The movies are NEVER like this!" she muttered before submerging herself. She was rewarded with a mosquito in her mouth. She spat him out, but he still bit her tongue. She carefully backstroked away from him, so he wouldn't tangle in her hair. Sakira was too cold to quickly place her hair over her nose. While she shivered, her hand was covered. She submerged herself fully, flicked it away, and placed the hair on her nose before surfacing. She felt a cough coming on.   
  
~*~  
  
The boys looked over the Canadian wilderness a few hours later. "Dad'll kill me if anything happens to this. When it lands in Quebec, or wherever, it'll be shipped back when no one comes for it." They waited for the board to locate their unknown friend. Syaoko tucked it in his carry on. He then placed it on his seat, and calmly walked to the front of the plane. Tomoko caught up. "Think you're getting to be the hero? I'm going too!"   
  
~~*  
  
As two parachutes were grabbed, Sakira was shivering, rocking back and forth on her heels. Cold. So cold. How would she stay warm, freezing every morning and night? And food? Her stomach had shrunk, but it still roared for food. At home, she'd barely needed to bend over. All the kids at school liked getting her lunch and talking to her. At breakfast, her mother served her. At dinner, her father cooked. Here, she barely had time to look, before she had to duck back into the water.  
  
~*~  
  
As an afterthought, the boys brought two blankets and a pillow. Syaoko scowled as Tomoko picked it up.  
  
~~~  
  
Eriol looked into Tomoyo's eyes. "You're worrying too much. Nothing dangerous will happen to Sakira. She's trained well enough to be safe from any normal foe. Besides, magical forces generally are repelled by her. Syaoko would be the one-" Eriol had stopped, stood and closed his eyes, his head bowed. "Syaoko and Tomoko have just arrived-in Canada. They're in an undiscovered area. It will teach them survival." After a stern look from his wife, he hurriedly added, "But if anything seems to be going wrong, I'll bring them all back." Tomoyo smiled. "Good. Now I must tell Sakura her son is doing some-improvised-training."  
  
~~*  
  
"So cold." she whispered. Sakira shook her head. Surely speech couldn't evaporate that quickly. What was she speaking? She knew many languages, thanks to her father. German, Latin, Greek? Sanskrit, Chinese, Japanese? English, French, Spanish? She only knew three of these well. Japanese, as it was her parents native language. English, as it was her country's language. Spanish, as it was the only class offered at her school. However, she was not processing these thoughts. She looked out at the water, and realized there were two white circles there. "Ha!" she cried. An American would view it as an insult, but anyone else would know it to be a sound to let them know they weren't alone. But her ha brought on a spasm of coughs.   
  
The boys fought their way to shore. "How long have you been here?" Sakira counted on her fingers. "4 waters. Makes you cold. Leave clothes here." They appeared to understand. What they didn't understand was why she was going underwater. "Why do you go in the water-" Sakira grabbed both of them, and held them under. Syaoko on Tomoko struggled free, and were rewarded with bites. The quickly returned to get her hair treatment. They'd rather be wet than bitten. 


	4. 003 Food

Chapter 3-Food  
  
Sakira slowly rose out of the water, and stumbled to shore. The water got colder every time she entered it. The pleasant breeze was now a freezing wind.  
With frozen hands, she wrung her hair, and ran her fingers through it. If her fingers ever unfroze, she'd have to braid it. Her clothes were made for the pleasant Japanese summer, not a harsh Canadian one.  
  
Sakira looked up as blankets were wrapped around her. A hood was made over her head. "We should get some firewood. She's been here 4 days, she won't last much longer at this rate." Sakira corrected them. "4 waters." They looked at her, and Sakira realized it was with pity.   
No. They would not pity her. Those tears would only freeze on their faces. She'd figured that out the only time she'd cried, late at night, and the tears had frozen her face, making her cold body shiver. She was sad, too. She was no longer able to wring her dress out. She didn't know how she realized this, but realized it was wrong.  
She stood, threw the blankets over their heads, and ran.  
  
Sakira ran, even though her wet hair cruelly whipped her, the wind bit and fought her. She could not stop running. Through the trees, past another lake, and through the trees again.  
  
Tomoko and Syaoko looked at each other. It was night, and although running would warm her up, it would help no one if she froze. "Tomoko, you must stay at camp and light a fire. I would bet she's at the next lake, submerged again. That'll freeze her if she doesn't have something warm." Tomoko slowly nodded. "Bring her back quickly. Don't stop and talk. Just bring her back."  
  
~*~  
  
Yamazaki and Chiharu had a daughter, Chelsea. She liked camping and adventures, but her mother never let her go alone. Until. A phone call came from an old classmate they'd had in school. "Tomoyo! No, Chelsea's fine. Ran away? Why would she? Oh, well you know Syaoran and Meiling. Those two loved getting in trouble. We never did? Oh, Yamazaki's been tamed." Chelsea saw her father's eyes dance. She doubted her mother had ever tamed her father. "No, don't worry. With all the training I've heard those three do, they should be in no trouble at all. Sure, we'll fly over Quebec, but if we see them, I don't think we'll do anything. Especially not if Eriol says he can get them in a second! Thanks for calling, but could you wait until morning next time? It's 11pm here!" Chelsea smiled at her father. Her mother would never let her go. Her father would understand. "I'd like to speak with Eriol, Chiharu." His wife nodded, and was upset as they spoke in rapid English, a language she just barely understood. "All right. Thank you. I'm adding Chelsea to the mix." When he hung up, a suspicious Chiharu stood before him. "Add Chelsea mix? You not gonna put Chelsea out there?" Yamazaki laughed. "No, you don't understand English well enough! I was asking Eriol for his recipe. He said Chelsea's cherries would go well in the mix." Chiharu shook her head. "What cherries, Yamazaki? This had better not be another story you've cooked up!" Chelsea's eyes gleamed. As soon as her mother fell asleep, she'd be heading for some new friends, and an actual adventure!  
  
~~*  
  
Syaoko found Sakira a few lakes over, and was shivering cold, hungry, and tired. "Sakira!" he yelled again. He heard her giggle. SNAP! What was she doing? SNAP! CRACKLE! She had a small fire going. She was holding her pendant, and smacking his chain against it. Sparks were flying. Her little fire died. "Take me home, Syaoko. I want to make a big fire."  
  
However, at 'home,' Tomoko was having nowhere near the amount of success Sakira had just had. He was still beating two sticks against each other, when they came back. She came over to Tomoko's fire pile, and with Syaoko's ripped up check book, coaxed a fire out. With some prodding, their fire dwindled, but they quickly realized why, and made a rock circle around it. They pushed the paper down towards the bottom with a damp stick. They didn't want it wet, that had almost killed the flame. But once the fire had started, Sakira had taken her bag, and changed into something else which her cloak covered. She had her white ripped dress in front of her, and she held it before the flames. It had been wrung out, but she knew she couldn't wear it again wet. She must make sure her clothes were all dry. As soon as her dress had dried, she poured water over it. "Come. We will sleep in a cave tonight. More safe." She held their bags, and they realized they were supposed to carry their firewood. They followed her, and slowly stumbled onto the reason she wanted the cave.  
  
At first, they didn't realize there was a cave. A waterfall cascading down a rock. She climbed halfway up, and flipped herself at the rock. The boys cried out. She was going to be smashed and thrown down the waterfall. But they didn't see her blue cloak falling, so they dropped the firewood, and climbed up after her. They realized this cave was not primitive. Stone steps actually crossed the lake. The boys had thought them odd stones. Beneath the waterfall, carved stone steps actually eased the climb. It appeared Sakira's cave was only a smaller version of the original. "We'll store our firewood in there. We must get a lot of wood. It gets much colder at night." They thought she was used to being cold, and now that she was warm, she thought it would get colder. And as the flying insects attack again, the boys realized either the fire they'd started, or the waterfall they were now behind, or mabe both, kept them from the pest bugs. They now realized she'd been here two days, as the bugs came right before daylight, and right after sunset. Sakira closed her eyes and listened. "Another plane. Who will they drop on us this time?"  
  
Syaoko, as he'd rescued Sakira last, had to stay and watch the fire. Tomoko was glad to come, until her. We are not all skilled as you are." Tomoko watched the red head drift down in a rough brown outfit, holding a brown bag. Sakira kicked him. "Stop staring at her, it's not polite." Tomoko obediently bowed his head.   
  
A few minutes later, they swam out to help her. She held what Tomoko now realized was deerskin above her head. "Hey! Found the raspberries yet?" Sakira groaned. "I've been such an idiot, starving these people! We'll talk over berries." Tomoko looked at her. "I am Tomoko Choka. May I ask who you are?" The girl listened carefully. "I believe you just asked for my name. Chelsea." Tomoko carefully repeated, "Chelesi?" Chelsea beamed. "Chelsea, two sounds." He nodded. "So what is camp?"  
  
Syaoko watched in awe as Chelsea told him the clothes were for him. "You came in ceremonial robes, just like your parents! These will keep you warmer. Your parents know where you are, and I am asked to tell you that this is training you must do yourself. Well, that's the nearest Japanese words I can use. Inflict is a word I don't know a Japanese equivalent to." Sakira grinned. "Well, there is an equivalent, but it doesn't have the same meaning. It's more like punishment than something you force yourself to do." She turned to the boys. "We'll get some food while you change."  
  
Out by the first lake, they found pointed sticks. "Perfect!" Chelsea exclaimed. "Now we can teach ourselves to spear fish!" Sakira reluctantly picked up the sticks. "All right. Let's clean ourselves up a bit." Chelsea nodded. "You of course found some flowers?" Sakira held up crushed blossoms. "It still doesn't make sense to put leaves in my hair when we're trying to clean it." Chelsea giggled. "Well, it's the closest we'll get to soap." Sakira shook her head. "Soap? Okay. We need to talk to each other in English. I'm not going to teach it to the boys!" Chelsea giggled again. "I wouldn't know how to! I have a limited vocabulary, enough to please my mother." Sakira nodded. "Like I know enough Spanish to please the teacher!" Chelsea sighed. "But you speak so fluently in Japanese and English!" Sakira nodded. "My mother is a born Japanese woman. My father came from England. He learned Japanese, and she's recently mastered English." Chelsea nodded. "My dad knows English, but my mom knows enough to survive a meeting at the school or a trip to the store!"   
  
The boys washed themselves in the water, and pulled on their deerskin pants. They put the loose shirts on, which they felt would work better if they were 20, rather than 10. "Well, they want us to wear them, and I bet these are warmer. Besides, she probably has some sort of idea for a bed. There's probably some secret she knows." Syaoko shook his head. "No. Eriol came from England, but he had indian blood. Sakira would know. In fact, I bet that's how she knew about this cave." They looked at the ceiling. From the light that was starting to glow, they knew the bugs were about to come out.  
  
The girls were having a water fight, and the bugs still tried to attack, but were drowned as water doused their wings and they couldn't fly away. When they got tired of fighting, they ducked under water, and waited, then sprang up and splashed each other.   
The sun rose, and the girls dressed, and picked up their raspberries and blueberries. "I never knew they grew up here!" Chelsea explained. Sakira smiled. "Certain things you learn when you're half blackfoot." The girls now started back towards camp. A wounded moose limped by. Sakira grabbed Chelsea. "Come on." she muttered. But Chelsea was much too happy to stop lingering. "I wonder how it got hurt. Do you think we could help it?" Sakira rolled her eyes. "If you want to wait around to ask Mr. Wolf if you can help, then go ahead. The world isn't all a staged nature show, Chelsea. Wolves or coyotes will come to finish him off. Surely the nature channel tells you that's natural?" Chelsea's eyes welled up. "We're not going to leave him to die?" Sakira rolled her eyes. "Look, no human would bite into his flanks twenty times. They'd use arrows, or spears, or even guns. That is the work of an animal. I'm not getting in it's way. Besides, I won't use my talent to delay the death of this creature, who wouldn't survive the night if an animal didn't come along to finish him off. I could get us some meat, but I'm not sure you guys want moose yet. You're still picky. Maybe in a few days, you'll be ready. I've softened it for you, Chelsea. We have a cave and a fire. You won't have to duck under the water."  
  
When Chelsea and Sakira returned to camp, the boys were wearing the shirts. The girls giggled. "You're wearing your shirts!" Tomoko protested. Sakira laughed. "But we're girls. Guys usually wear their shirts in winter or cold days. It's not cold. You should be using that for your bed. Unless one of you brought an empty mattress, or a hatchet." Syaoko grinned. "No, we didn't bring a hatchet, but there's one back here." Sakira's eyes danced. "Good. After I teach you to spear, we'll work on beds. For now, the deerskin will be sufficient. If you're fine with the deerskin bed, we won't worry. However, I think you're a little more picky than I am." Tomoko looked at Syaoko. She had spent two days on a ledge, going back and forth from the water at dawn and dusk. She was now setting up a life for them. 


	5. 004 Songs and Wrongs

Chapter 4-Songs and Wrongs  
  
Sakira slowly taught them that you had to spear right above or below the fish, as the water helped them avoid the spear. Sakira speared several. Syaoko quickly caught on, but Tomoko and Chelsea weren't as fast. Later, Sakira and Syaoko wondered if they weren't just pretending not to understand so they could hang out.   
Sakira and Syaoko meanwhile worked together to make four frames for their mattresses.   
Then Sakira did something she wouldn't have done in front of the other two. She killed the moose from the other day, that the wolves had left.   
She touched Syaoko's sword. "I need that. My dagger's not right for this work." Syaoko touched his sword, touching her hand. His face grew hot. "But, that would desecrate my sword." Sakira snapped, "Desecrate your sword or die of hunger, Syaoko!" Syaoko handed her his sword. "Fine. You'd better know what you're doing!" Sakira kissed his cheek. "Of course I do, silly. Otherwise, I'd be using my little dagger. But that's better for stabbing and throwing." Syaoko watched her carefully cut the hide off the animal. "Haand me the hatchet. I don't think your sword can cut through bone. You can clean it now on the grass." As he did so, he noticed her dagger as laying on a patch of grass next to some red wet grass. He carefully cleaned it, and resheathed it. "Now, you're going back to camp and getting the other two. In the cave, there will be a device you'll find." Syaoko went back into the cave but only found a drawing of men carrying something on their backs. It took him a few minutes to figure it out. This was her way of making them agree to carry the meat. He went back with the other two. "Since we're smaller, two of us will carry a full load-" she stopped. A wolf pack was eyeing the meat. She stopped, and slowly approached the leader. Speaking softly in gentle sounds, she seemed to be talking to the leader. The dog nodded after that. Sakira silently bound half the meat onto the dogs and themselves. "But won't they steal it while we're gone?" Sakira didn't answer Chelsea. "Let's go."  
  
They arrived at the cave, and the dogs waited patiently as the packs were taken off their backs. She stroked each one. A lone white one came with another skin on it's back. She stroked it, but he stayed. Sakira listened as it barked and growled. She smiled. "This young one is the promise. As long as we don't hurt them, they'll keep us safe. If they attack us, we are free to keep or find and kill this wolf. Likewise, if we hurt them, I am their promised lamb." Tomoko looked longingly at the wolf. "Let's slice it up, and have a warm blanket." Sakira shoved him onto the cold stone floor. "Unless he dies of old age, we are not killing him. Now I must do something none of you can. You will stay here." Sakira spoke to the wolf, who howled, bringing 5 more. "You will stay here. They will ensure it."  
  
Syaoko idly watched the other two try to get past. The dogs gently nipped them if they tried to ignore the dogs' whining and nudging.  
Syaoko silently went towards the back, where he discovered a small rope ladder. He descended, and was greeted by an indian. "You wish to see Blue Sky dance." Syaoko nodded. Sakira was her Japanese name, but she had an indian name. Syaoko followed the man and his black wolf.   
  
~~~  
  
Syaoko watched the men dance, then the women. Then, in a white beaded dress, Sakira emerged. She spoke in what Syaoko assumed was the indian language. A hand was on his shoulder. Syaoko jumped. The indian had left him. Who was this. He looked, and knew instinctively it was Sakira's father. "Hello, Son of Little Wolf. Sakira didn't want anyone but her people see her dance. She didn't think you'd understand. However, I think you will." Eriol walked into the circle, and realized with a start that he was the chieftain.   
It finally dawned on Syaoko. Sakira was the daughter of a chieftain of a Canadian tribe of Indians. Her hair was braided in beads. Her dance entranced Syaoko, who couldn't keep his eyes off her. She spoke rapidly in their language, and smiled at the small white wolf. Syaoko now realized it was a small one, probably only a few years old. Eriol stood and said a few things. He pointed at Syaoko, and the indians laughed. Syaoko felt his face burning. They'd known he'd been there all along. Sakira looked like she couldn't decide if she was upset or pleased. The next thing her father said made her blush, and the men laugh. A few clapped him on the shoulder, but the teens glared at him.   
  
Afterwards, walking her back to camp, he asked, "What did they say?" Sakira blushed again. "He called you my boyfriend, so the men should stop asking him to marry me to their sons. I was afraid Little Eagle would tackle you. He wants me the minute I turn twelve. He now knows he has competition. This could be bad for you, Syaoko. You shouldn't have come. But since you did, we had to keep you from being considered a spy. If I said I had come alone to train and find my guide, they would have left me alone. Now it sounds like it's a campout! It's not your fault, but I still wish you had stayed." Sakira stopped, and coldly yelled, "Go home, Little Eagle! Even though I have Canadians and Japanese, you will not ruin my spirit search!" Of course, she said this in her language, but she interpreted after she was sure he had left. "I need to find myself. In the cities, I couldn't do that. Dad had it arranged I'd do it in the wilderness of China, but it felt wrong to stay on the plane."  
Syaoko ushered her up. Sakira called the wolves off. She then ordered the white one to make sure they stayed. The dog nodded, and growled, curling it's lip when Syaoko tried to follow her. By laying next to the ledge, he could hear her voice, even if he couldn't understand her English.  
  
While in the lower cave mouth, Sakira sang.  
  
"In the secret, in the quiet place. In the stilness, You are there. In the quiet hour I wait, only for You, 'cause I want to know You more. I want to know You, I want to hear Your voice, I want to know You more. I want to touch You, I want to see Your face, I want to know You more."   
  
Chelsea hopped down the stairs while the white wolf was dragging Syaoko away from the ledge. She joined her new friend as she started singing again.  
  
"Hungry I come to You, for I know, You satisfy. I am empty but I know Your love does not run dry. So I wait, for You. So I wait, for You. I'm falling on my knees, offering all of me. Jesus, You're all this heart is living for. Broken I run to You, for Your arms are open wide. I am weary, but I know Your touch restores my life. So I wait, for You. So I wait, for You. I'm falling on my knees, offering all of me. Jesus, You're all this heart is living for. I'm falling on my knees, offering all of me. Jesus, You're all this heart is living for. So I wait, for You. So I wait, for You. So I wait, for You. So I wait, for You. (echo) I wait for You...I'm falling on my knees, offering all of me. Jesus, You're all this heart is living for. I'm falling on my knees, offering all of me. Jesus, You're all this heart is living for. I'm falling on my knees, offering all of me. Jesus, You're all this heart is living for." Chelsea went up, assuming Sakira would follow. But Sakira had a solo she wanted to do. "All the chisels I've dulled carving idols of stone, that have crumbled like sand 'neath the waves. I have recklessly built all my dreams in the sand, just to watch them all wash away. Through another day, another trial, another chance to reconcile. To One who sees past all I see. And reaching out my weary hand, I pray that You'd understand, You're the only One, who's faithful to me. All the pennies I've wasted in my wishing well I've thrown, like stones to the sea. I have cast my lots, dropped my guard, searched aimlessly, for a faith to be faithful to me. Through another day, another trial, another chance, to reconcile. To One who sees past all I see. And reaching out my weary hand, I pray that You'd understand, You're the only One who's faithful to me. You're the only one, who's faithful to me."   
  
Sakira came upstairs, and laid down on her mat, and slept.  
-------  
In the secret  
Hungry  
Faithful to me 


	6. 005 Confusing Thoughts

Chapter 5-Confusing Thoughts  
  
  
Sakira rose slowly the next morning. This did not mean the others were awake. She checked, and they were still snoring. But the sun had beaten her this morning. It had been a long time since the sun had been able to beat her to awakeness.   
A million thoughts re entered Sakira's mind. They'd slowly floated out last night, and she knew that she had only had a temporary break from them. What would happen, out here, in the middle of nowhere, in their opinion, and THERE in her opinion. she was these people, and these people were her. And yet, she was also her friends, and her friends were her. The question now was, did she belong here, or in their land, Japan, far away? Could she leave her people, to meet old friends and family? 


End file.
